Breaking Out of Your Shell
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: A story that might just become a couple of one-shots about Marvel trying to get Clove to break out her shell.
1. Chapter 1

Clove sat on the couch, waiting for Marvel to come back home after work. He worked in a jewelry shop that had been passed down throughout his family and was officially the oldest store in District 1. Clove had moved here, it was because she and Marvel's family were close and they wanted to be even closer, marriage closer. It wasn't said in stone, but it may as well be. Sure she and Marvel got along great but it was up to her. If she wanted to say no she could, only to live the rest of her life as a disgrace to her family.

"Clove?" Marvel called out as he walked in the door.

"Hey." She gave a weak smile as he came to sit next to her.

"How was your day?" he asked as he pecked her lips.

Clove didn't ever give him a response when they kissed, only took whatever he gave her. She wasn't big on PDA, which is why she dreaded the weekend dinner Marvel's family thought would be nice. They would leave the two alone all week, thinking they would do something, only to eat one meal with them and see nothing had changed.

Of course Marvel tried. He had a sweet heart and didn't want Clove to be pressured into anything, but he also didn't want to upset his family. So he tried hard to find some solid ground in between. It wasn't really working out, but it was nice that he was trying.

"Nothing much happened." She shrugged.

"Well, how about we go out tomorrow? Where ever you want."

"I'm not really up for it." She sighed groggily.

"Clove, you haven't left the house for almost two months. I'm worried."

"You don't need to be. I like it here. It's quite and I can be alone."

"Yeah, but isn't that….lonely?"

"No, it's nice."

"Okay, then I don't care whether you want to or not you need to get out of here. It's making you talk like a crazy person."

"I'm not crazy and I'm not going anywhere."

"Please Clove. Even if it's just to our backyard, I just want you to be happy."

"Fine, I'll stand outside tomorrow." She shrugged, turning to lie on the couch.

"Thank you." Marvel whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek and covering her up with a blanket.

0000000000000000000000000

Clove stood lazily in the backyard of her house as Marvel sat down by the pool's edge and watched. She was totally disconnected from the world and seemed to be in a depressed state. Everything she did showed how much she didn't want to be there.

Even though he knew she was miserable, he wasn't going to let her go inside without having a little fun. He picked up a ball that had been floating around in the water and rolled it her to her feet. Her eyes had been down casted there so he knew she would see it.

"Let's play a game or something." He said, excitedly standing up.

"I don't feel like it."

"Well, want to go for a swim?"

"I'm tired, can I just go inside?"

"Yes." Clove's eyes shot up and had a look of joy in them. "Go inside and get your swimsuit on." He ordered, no longer being patient.

000000000000000000000000

Clove had slowly put on her bathing suit and, with the forcefulness of Marvel, stepped into the water. Marvel had jumped right in while Clove stayed still on the third step that lead deeper into the warm liquid. She watched, bored, as Marvel swam around and waited for her to step in more.

When she didn't make a moved, Marvel glided over to her and put his hands on her hips, still kneeling in the water. Clove and Marvel stared into each other's eyes. Clove's had nothing but a little shine of hope that soon she'd be inside, and a hint of fear. Marvel's held sadness for her and a bit of frustration hidden below.

"Just come in for a few seconds." He pleaded like it was his only hope.

Clove drew a deep breath before bending down to fully submerge into the water. Marvel's grip on her waist held her above the water enough so she could breathe as he walked backwards. He brought her around to the end of the pool before he stopped and brought her in closer to him. Her feet touching the rough floor as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Is this even a little better than being cooped up all day?" he asked, needing an honest answer.

She only shrugged as her eyelids grew heavy and struggled to stay open. She never did sleep well on that couch, but she refused to kick him out of his room or share a bed.

"Alright, I'll take you inside." He sighed in defeat, lifting her up into his arms and swimming back to the stairs.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Once back inside, he layed her down in his bed. She was too tired to argue and maybe the day's events had exhausted her mentally. He knew he had to have made some impression on her. It had been the first time they didn't things together that wasn't mandatory or with their families.

"Just sleep. I'll be gone at work by the time you wake up." He whispered before leaving her alone for the night.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

In the morning, Marvel got up to make breakfast before he went to work. Walking into the kitchen he was surprised to see Clove up, serving him a plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. While she didn't give him any indication she noticed him, he knew she was just keeping to herself like always.

He took a seat and gratefully showed down on his breakfast, watching as Clove cleaned up the stove and then only sat a burnt piece of bread. When she got close enough to him, he reached an arm out to her and pulled her over to him, kissing her forehead and smiling.

"Thank you so much." He said.

"No problem." She whimpered with a shrug.

"What are you doing up anyway?" he asked as she hastily moved out of his grip.

"I slept well and work up early. I couldn't sleep so I made breakfast."

"It's really good, thank you."

"Welcome." She sighed. "I think I'm going to go read a book or something."

"You haven't gotten through my private library yet?" he chuckled lightly.

"No I have, almost three times now." She sighed sadly.

"Well, what if after work I take you to the book store? We can pick out some books to read."

"I'm good. There are plenty of books to re-read again."

Marvel watched disappointedly as Clove disappeared into his study for what he guessed would be the whole day.

0000000000000000000000

"Clove!" Marvel shouted when he walked through the door.

Clove stepped out from his office with a book in her hands. "What's going on?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Come on. I'm taking you to the book store."

"I told you I'm good."

"Clove, you've read those books more times than myself and I've had them for ten years."

"Well, you don't have a lot of time on your hands."

"And you have too much. Get your jacket we're going."


	2. Chapter 2

Clove wandered around aimlessly through the rows of books while Marvel trailed beside her. She didn't want to be here, just like yesterday when she didn't want to be outside. She only wished to be back home by herself. But Marvel was forcing her to go out and, even though his attentions were good, she hated him for it.

"Just pick out one book, Clove. Or a few if you want." He encouraged.

"I don't know what to read. I like all the books back home."

"Well, what was your favorite? One that you liked reading over and over."

"Um, this one genre I did enjoy."

"What's the name? We can find more stories written about it." He said excitedly.

Clove gulped before she quickly jogged up to the counter and asked the lady a question. Before Marvel could hear what was being said, the librarian had already picked out five books for Clove and rang them up. Clove paid quickly and ran outside with her bag of books.

"What did you get?" Marvel asked, trying to peak in the bag.

"Nothing!" Clove snapped and pulled her items away.

"Alright?"

"Can we go home now?" she asked pleadingly.

"Um, yeah." He nodded confused and walked back to his house with her.

000000000000000000000000

Clove had once again locked herself in his room, reading her books until dawn when he came in to say goodnight. Her eyes were skimming down the lines fast and she read with her mouth agape. He watched in amusement and tried to read the title of the book she held. He only caught the words _getting _and _single. _ The words made him think about if she was reading to find out how to break it off with him. Just then Clove's book slammed shut and her eyes widened as she hid it under the pillow.

"What are you doing?"

"Just came up to say goodnight."

"Oh, well, night." She said nervously, glancing down at the pillow.

"What's wrong, Clove?" Marvel asked carefully as he approached her, keeping his eyes on her pillow.

"Nothing is wrong, I just want read my book that's it."

"No, Clove, let me see." He said gently, reaching for the pillow.

"Marvel please, just go." She whimpered with tears rimming her eyes.

"I just want to know what you got."

"It's personal!"

"Clove we are supposed to be having a relationship, we need to be honest!"

"It won't affect anything if I just keep it a secret!"

"What are you keeping a secret from me?"

"Nothing important!" Clove cried, her grip on the pillow loosening enough to let Marvel pull it off and read the cover of the book.

_Ways Of Getting Off: The Guide To Single Sex_

"Clove?" Marvel asked in shock.

She turned away from him as she cried, completely embarrassed and ashamed.

"Clove? Why do you have this?"

"I- I…," she gasped, "I don't know!"

"Do you…, do you masturbate or something?"

"Sometimes." she whimpered.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." He laughed, trying to make her feel better.

"I'm not supposed to!"

"What do you mean? I've done it."

"Yeah, it's okay for guys to, but my mother said girls are never supposed to touch themselves like that!"

"Clove, I don't care. It's natural."

"You don't get it!"

"Then explain it to me!"

"I can't it's weird!"

"Clove please." He begged, pulling her back into him. "Just talk to me for once."

Clove's sobs continued for a few minutes until she had finally calmed herself down. Then it took her a matter of minutes to start falling asleep, but Marvel need to talk to her about this.

"Clove? Don't go to sleep, I need to talk to you. Tell me."

Clove sniffled quick. "I don't even know you, but when I get close to you, I get impure thoughts and it helps."

"Clove, don't cry about it." He whined, pulling her closer to him. "I'm fine with you doing that."

"I know, but I'm not supposed to."

"Clove, it's alright. It's normal and you have no reason to be upset with yourself."

"I just feel bad when I do it."

"Isn't it supposed to make you feel better?" Marvel joked, and for the first time Clove giggled a bit with him.

"Well, I haven't really gotten it down yet. That's why I wanted to new books."

Marvel nodded, reaching over to pick up her manual. "So, what does this book like tell you?"

"Um, positions to try, things that will help get you in the mood, movements to do."

"Sounds informative."

"Yeah, I think I'll get it one day."

"Sure, and if you ever need help, I'm here for you." He winked and grinned pervertedly before getting up off the bed and leaving.

000000000000000000000000

Once again Marvel woke up to Clove making breakfast, a little more cheerily. He took a seat at the little table as she served him his food and sat down to eat with him.

"Well, you seem to be in really high spirits." He commented.

"Yeah, last night helped me. It was nice to talk to you about my feelings."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry…., I didn't realize how my handsomeness affected you." He said cockily.

"Yeah whatever." She laughed, throwing a piece of toast at him.

"So, I have to work a little late today and tomorrow but I also have a longer lunch break. Would you care to join me?"

"What for lunch?"

"Yeah, it'd be nice to get out of the house and have a romantic dinner."

"You know I still haven't decided that I want to stay with you." She said grimly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't show you a good time." Marvel shrugged smiling. "So what do ya say? 11:30?"

"Well, it would be nice to have a professionally cooked meal. You're on."

"See you then." Marvel nodded, kissing the top of her head as he left.

**Alright, guys here's another chapter. No I do not know where this is going but it's working out so far but don't think this will be great or long. And if you haven't already, go to my homepage and vote on the poll for my next story couple. Clarvel or Glato?**


End file.
